Home For Me Too
by BraviaryScout
Summary: Danny knew that his relationship with Dr. Gabrielle Asano was going to fail due to bad timing. What happens when they both need one another because their lives are in danger? Gabby stumbles onto something that may provide answers to her unclear ancestry, but there are others after the same thing for a different reason. Danny/Gabby Takes places during Season 6. First Hawaii 5-0 fic
1. Pilot

**Chek Lap Kok Airport, Hong Kong**

With his dark blue uniform and distinct beret, Sergeant Chung strode purposefully through the hallways of Hong Kong's Chek Lap Kok airport. His eyes glanced around as he continued on his patrol for suspicious activity. In his presence, there was hardly anything to report on save for disgruntled passengers, but even they were a rarity here.

IATA code HKG, Chek Lap Kok was one of the busiest airports in the world for both cargo and passengers. It had more than a 150 nonstop destinations around the world and the capacity to handle 60 million passengers a year. Constantly rated as one of the best airports by Skytrax, it gave tourists and business travelers a lasting first impression of the metropolis just south of Guangzhou.

Handling so many passengers meant that HKG airport had its own security force, a group Chung was part of. He and a hundred other men were responsible for the security of the airport, its passengers and the neutralization of threats that concerned its traffic and business. Occasionally they had been called for backup situations outside as well.

Today was no different than his normal routine, getting up from his small apartment in Tsing Yi, kissing his wife and son goodbye and driving straight to work with breakfast and a cup of coffee in hand. After dressing and receiving his patrol route from the commander, he retrieved his equipment from the lockers and headed out on duty.

Chung met up with his partner, Corporal Li and they kept their weapons visible when they walked. MP5 submachine guns and Glock automatic pistols in holsters. Keeping their weapons down nonthreatingly, but also ready at a moment's notice.

It was all a fairly normal day until the commander was calling them.

"Yes?"

"Four, we've just received word from the HKPF that the Indonesians intercepted a suspicious message of an aircraft bound for the airport."

"They didn't intercept it?"

"They didn't notice it until the Filipinos detected it off Laoag City. They scrambled intercepting aircraft, but it had already crossed into international airspace. We're going to isolate the aircraft and clear it out. I need both you and Corporal Li to meet us at ramp Kilo where we're organizing for boarding."

"We're on the way, Four out."

* * *

It took the two of them twenty minutes to head out onto the tarmac. Flashing sirens in a cruiser, both loading traffic and planes halted to let them pass with the aid of ATC informing the others to yield.

A dozen men were clad in similar uniforms and also carrying MP5s as a crewman for the hangar was directing the aircraft to the ramp.

The aircraft was a Boeing 727 that looked as if it had seen better days. White paint was chipped and Chung could see faded lines of a colorful livery worn by its former owner before it was taken to the junkyard. Clearly someone saw some value in her and it was pained to realize it could potentially be smuggling. The ramp agent crossed his twin orange batons to signal halt before moving to place the wheel chocks along the nose and rear landing gears.

Li moved to the front of the aircraft and aimed his weapon at the cockpit, demanding that the pilots show him their hands. When they complied, the rest of them moved a boarding stair case beside the cabin door.

Chung stood behind the corporal as he released the hatch and opened it up, moving to his left to secure the two protesting Mandarin pilots.

He entered with his weapon drawn and snapped on the light mounted to the side. In the main hold of the aircraft were large Unit Load Devices. ULDs appeared as oblique pallets that housed various goods during their journey.

While the manifest was being checked, Chung and two others continued to sweep through the area.

"Clear," He announced with his fellow officers checking the rear of the aircraft.

Minutes later, all pallets of ULDs were unloaded and thoroughly inspected. Everything had checked out. It was shipping refined goods but the last pallet was what caught their attention.

Nevertheless, the final pallet was still approved to be moved through HKG and eventually everything was cleared. As far as customs and the airport officials could see, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The thought of their tip being a hoax hung in the air, but the facts continued to speak for themselves.

With the crisis averted, the pilots, irritated from a tight schedule quickly refueled and obtained a slot for takeoff after signing the other cargo to a receiving company. Just three hours after it had arrived, their mystery Boeing 727 thundered down a runway before accelerating skyward and disappearing into the night.

* * *

At cruising speed the 727 was set on autopilot and it headed east towards Hawaii. On the flight deck, the two pilots remained silent before one of them did a very strange thing.

He reached up and used his fingers to hold the eyelids back on his right eye before peeling off a brown contact lens to reveal a deep blue shaded eye. Doing the same for the other side, he then took latex appliances off of his face to instantly make the thick and distinctive Asian face disappear.

"We're in the clear." His Mandarin accent was replaced with a Midwestern one that showed zero trace of the one he had used as a facade.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and welcome to my first attempt at writing Hawaii Five-0 fanfiction. I've been a loyal follower of the series since I found some of my parent's old DVDs of the original series a few years back. When they announced a remake, I was completely thrilled! The beginning I will admit is shorter than what I normally write and it may make a lot of sense, but I have a clear picture in mind of what I want to do and this is sort of a pilot chapter to test the waters before I get going. It's my first time in the Five-0 universe so if my writing is bad, I apologize in advance.**

 **So this is going to be a Danny/Gabby fic. I know it's probably not everyone's favorite pairing but in the brief time they were together, I thought they were adorable, but she was right, the timing was what split them up. So for all the Danny/Gabby fans out there, this one is for you. Even if you are not a fan of the pairing, that's okay as it will not be the center of this fic. There's going to be drama, action and plenty of moments with our favorite Hawaiian police duo.  
**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing, you give my writing purpose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawaii**

It was a sunny day in Honolulu as a certain Chevrolet pickup was weaving through the noon traffic lazily moving alone. The front began to blare a siren as cars shifted out of the way.

Behind the wheel, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett kept his face emotionless and remained focused. He was seemingly oblivious to the livid man in the other seat.

With slicked blond hair and rapidly moving hands in erratic gestures, Detective Danny Williams was once again ranting about his partner's reckless driving.

"Would you take a moment and think about those poor tourists you nearly ran over back there?! One of these days, you my friend are going to be charged for vehicular manslaughter!"

Steve continued to ignore him and jumped into the street's middle lane to pass another slow moving car.

"You may have police sirens on and yes we are on the clock, but that does not give you the right to use them at your own personal disposal!"

He flipped his indicator on right and dangerously hugged the curb before pulling into an exit off the main road. The truck sped forward, clearly going faster than an ideal speed in a parking lot.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Danny shouted just as Steve slowly engaged the brakes, coming to a complete stop perfectly center inside an empty space.

He shut off the engine and disengaged the police sirens and lights before turning to face his partner.

"Your words to me exactly; get to the arts and crafts store as soon as possible or else all the parents are going to think this was a last minute thing. You didn't say how I should get you there as long as I do, regardless of whether we were on the clock or not, which we should not be doing."

"That doesn't mean you have to pull your police sirens and go speeding like Jimmie Johnson on the final lap of the Daytona 500!" Danny retorted, throwing his hands into the air, "Why here? Out of all the places Grace could have gone to it had to be here where my miserable self had to follow and become stuck with you."

"We are here Danny," Steve calmly replied, "So are we going to get the invitations or not?"

The detective just grumbled and stalked after Steve inside.

* * *

The invitations were definitely elaborate with a fancy gold lined border and cursive writing that made Steve's eyes hurt trying to decipher the scribbling. A pair of pink roses were at the top of the card where it would be the first thing the recipient would see upon opening the envelope.

Danny's daughter, Grace was having her birthday party with him. He had wanted the occasion to be special since she was turning fifteen and it was his first time being able to have her over for the occasion ever since he had moved to Hawaii.

His ex-wife Rachel had begrudgingly agreed to have both her and his son Charlie over for the party and in his eyes it was the better option. Despite the fact that they were not staring daggers at one another, they were still slightly hostile towards one another at times, but overall in the aftermath of their divorce, their relationship was improving. However she had insisted that she would plan out the invitations and birthday cake. Knowing her, she would go all out with this type of fancy cards and the cake designed by an award winning decorator that was going to have multiple layers, taking enough space to cram up Danny's entire fridge.

If it were up to him, he would've taken the time to write them all out with close attention to detail and neatness. None of this ordering cards to a crafts store for a fancy gold ribbon on the edge for triple the price.

The cake? Grace loved cheesecake, especially the Oreo flavor so he had "secretly" acquired a recipe online that was both simple to make and enough for everyone to have a slice. She had nearly caught onto him but thanks to Steve's timely intervention of reminding him about the recipe, Danny hastily copied it onto a notepad and closed the browser just before she walked in to use the computer for her homework.

Then Rachel had to throw in this cake order from a bakery, saying it was going to be designed by a master cake designer who had won awards for his work in the past. He was flying in from San Francisco just for this.

Although he enjoyed that his ex went all in to make their daughter happy, she was once again making complications out of something that would suffice in a much simpler manner.

"You alright Danny?" Steve asked. They were in the self-serve area of the store, neatly folding the invitations, writing addresses and stamping them to send it all off to the post office.

Danny sighed, "I don't know Steve, I just know that Rachel is going to call in all of these fancy favors for Grace and her friends and I appreciate it. I really do, but I can't help and feel that this is another one of her strategies to try and win her back from me. She thinks I'm all focused on Charlie and then boom," His hands flew out in an exploding motion, "Suddenly Grace slips through my fingers. It's like I can only have one at a time."

"Grace is growing up," Steve reminded him, "There's going to be one day where she is going to turn eighteen and become responsible for her own decisions,"

"That's what I'm worried about, y'know? Soon enough she's going to be off to college and the rest of her years away from me before then I miss out on my kids. And don't get me started on the limo."

"Rachel never said anything about a limo,"

"Not until this morning when she told me it was added to take them to the movies just before the party. I told her if I get stuck with any of the bills, this one was going to her…no exceptions,"

"Nice play," Steve couldn't help but smile at his partner's sly comeback, "Thing is that you have two kids and they're both growing up, but the more you pull them towards you, the less they will want to leave and the harder it will be to let them go when it's time to leave the nest,"

Danny scoffed, "Says Super SEAL, what do you know about kids?"

"Absolutely nothing,"

"Exactly, so are you going to have this argument with your soon-to-be-ex when she plans an over the top costly birthday party?"

"I don't have kids," Steve retorted, "So I can't answer that."

Danny waved him off and continued making the invitations.

"Point is Danny, that you're going to be lonely when Grace leaves in a few years bound for a university."

"I am not going to be lonely." He snapped back.

"Sure you're not," A smug grin came across the SEAL's face, "You said that too when we were in the movies with the girls,"

"That's because I had to say something to shut you up from being an inconsiderate prick talking during a chick flick and that was before you forgot to silence your damn phone!"

"I was being honest!"

"Yet nobody cared about your opinion! They were going to enjoy two hours of screen time and you were there to ruin it for everybody! All thanks to your honest opinion! Let me ask; would you be the same with voicing opinion if we were watching something like American Sniper?"

"No,"

"Exactly. It wasn't the fact that you were being honest or publicly sharing your opinion with anyone else who didn't want to hear it, you just hated the movie!"

"That was because it was the only thing Catherine and Gabby agreed on besides the double date cocktails at the bar the week before!"

"It surprises me," Danny gathered the envelopes in a bag, "That you still know all of what happened two years ago."

"Well I'll just go on and say that you were much more pleasant to be around then."

"I guess you're stuck with angry Danny unless you drop it and what about me? Do I get a chance to say anything about you when you're a big bundle of joy?"

Steve ignored the question, "So are you going to mail those out now?"

"Yeah," He pulled out a sheet of stamps and stuck one to the corner of the envelopes before licking it shut, "At least both of us are trying to make this her best birthday party she's had yet, so it's something we agree on, even if we disagree." He shook his head, "Best to make the memories memorable before she leaves us,"

"That's the spirit!" Steve cheered and at the same time, his phone began to ring.

"McGarrett," He paused as the dispatch officer gave him a briefing, "Yeah we're on the way. Get everyone else to meet us there."

He headed back to the table where Danny had just finished the last of the cards, "Danny, we got a case. You uh gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to drop these off at a post office and then we'll be good."

* * *

 **Apologies for the slow updating schedule, I had little time to work on the successive chapters, my work keeps me busy for a long time. I appreciate all who are sticking it out with me, staying faithful. This is definitely not a one and done chapter fic.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing, you give my writing purpose.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Victim's name is Michael Lim," Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly briefed as Steve and Danny cleared the checkpoints into Honolulu International, "He's a Singaporean national that works as a private pilot for hire out of Kuching, Malaysia. The firm he works for flies just about any aircraft anywhere. He's logged an impressive seventeen thousand hours of flight time over many different aircraft, mainly jets."

"Where was he found?"

"Security found the body dumped in a channel just half a mile from here, Max brought him out from the place to prevent further damage,"

Heading towards the congregation of police cruisers clustered in an open section of the airport apron, they easily spotted their reliable medical examiner Max Bergman crouched over a rather bleached body with the whites of a pilot uniform.

"Good morning Commander," He crisply greeted, "Detective Williams,"

All three men nodded, allowing him to proceed.

"I estimate TOD to be approximately six hours ago, which would mean that he would have arrived around four in the morning. COD appears to be asphyxiation given that he has bruising around his trachea. There are no other evident wounds to indicate that this was a struggle, so it suggests that he was not alert when our killer struck,"

"Okay," Danny sounded puzzled, "This occurred on airport grounds, so what makes this so interesting?"

"All flights unless logged as solo require two pilots especially for the long trip," Chin replied, "Kono and Lou are checking with all the crews of inbound flights into the airport and so far they're all accounted for."

"Everything?"

"So far there was only one Alaska Airlines flight attendant who was absent from their crew coming from San Diego due to illness, but she was replaced by a backup. Other than that, nothing is standing out."

"Tell Kono and Lou to go through all the private cargo arrivals from Max's estimated time to now, if we can pull the dossier and manifest, then we definitely have someone who has a good chance at being our killer."

Ten minutes later, Officer Kono Kalakaua and Captain Lou Grover met them outside one of the hangars lining the side of the airport opposite the commercial end. The morning was just starting and many of the overnight flights from the mainland as well as Asia were beginning to filter in, making the runways a hive of activity.

"Okay, so the dossier of Lim was on an aircraft that was planned to dock inside this hangar for the offloading of textiles from Hong Kong." Kono began, "Security monitors all bases and reported no suspicious activity in the past six hours."

"That means that he was likely killed while in flight here or maybe hidden inside a container when the cargo was shipped."

"Security paged the office of the place, but they've received no response," Lou added, "They offered to send a team, but I'd thought we might knock first,"

"Good plan," Steve said. He walked to the front, examining the large doors and peering through the windows that were lower down on the sides. They were polarized to prevent onlookers from snooping in, so he crossed to the front and found the controls to open the main door.

A flick of his finger sent Kono and Grover to head through the office and at the same time, they used the key provided to them by the airport to go through the office.

In a painstakingly slow manner, the hangar doors groaned before the lock clacked open and the entrance began to part.

Steve eased his pistol out of his holster and carefully entered with Danny right behind him.

The light filtering through the opening provided enough light to illuminate the dark aircraft parked in the center. Both men aimed their weapons in front as they slowly cleared the hangar. Danno saw the familiar shape of Lou in the office to their left and swept around to the front of the plane.

"Office is clear," Kono called out.

"Clear," Steve relayed. The rest of his team met him next to the plane.

"Tail numbers match," She affirmed, "This is the plane that Lim was flying when he was murdered,"

"It's a Boeing 727," The Commander noted, "You don't see many of these flying nowadays." He circled around to the plane's rear, "Tri-engine, narrow body, ubiquitous in the sixties and seventies due to its low operating costs. These boys were phased out for more economically sound aircraft, but they're one of the most successful birds in history in terms of freight and passenger,"

"You know a lot about airplanes," Lou remarked.

"When more modern planes took to the skies, airlines began retiring these aircraft and they ended up in the hands of companies who couldn't afford new aircraft or also those who wanted to lay low," He gestured to the aircraft, "They're rare nowadays, but it is still a reliable piece of machinery. We busted a group of smugglers working for the Taliban on a rugged airstrip close to Kandahar who used the aircraft, which makes it a common for smuggling operations,"

"You know more about this plane than you do on your Marquis,"

Steve ignored him, "There was even an incident in oh-three where one was stolen in Angola and has not been found to this day,"

"Boss are you implying that this may be a smuggler's plane?" Kono asked.

"Could be. Airport authorities are required to report to security of suspicious aircraft or personnel. To me, this one has all the indications for it; no distinctive appearance other than just a standard silver color, tail number suggesting questionable history and ownership and the overall lack of communication since we've arrived."

"Chin and I will check with the company that Lim works for and see if it's legit for one," Grover said, "And if we're stonewalled, we'll know what's up,"

"Okay," Steve turned to Kono, "We need to find out who owns this hangar and who authorized this aircraft to park here and remain anonymous. Get Eric and a CSU team here to process everything."

"You got it boss," With their instructions, the two of them headed outside again.

Looking around, McGarrett found what he was looking for, a moveable staircase that allowed people to board an aircraft that was higher up from the tarmac. Drawing their guns once more, he twisted the handle on the main door and slid it open.

The interior of the plane was dark and he detected a faint smell of bleach, so he flipped on the light attached to his weapon and swept through. To his left, Danny looked inside the cockpit.

On the bottom were large tracks that were used by cargo carriers to store pallets and a 727 turned into a cargo hauler could fit up to 12 pallets of Unit Loading Devices and roughly two hundred thousand pounds at a max takeoff weight. Steve immediately thought of drug smuggling, the largest issue present although their methods of entry into the United States varied. It could also mean that this was a snakehead operation, a 727 could fit a hundred and twenty passengers maximum, although given their usual conditions of smuggling people en masse, the number could be doubled.

"Nothing to see here," Danny looked a little uneasy, "Can we get out of this metal coffin before I suffocate?"

"And the claustrophobia kicks in again," McGarrett sarcastically remarked, "Go on and wait outside if you want, I know what I'm looking for,"

As his partner grumbled and moved off, Steve headed towards the back of the plane. Shining his light on the stern section where a staircase could be extended down to act as an emergency exit, he found a panel he was looking for.

His SEAL knife was in hand and he stabbed at the thin metal, sawing back and forth until he had cut around the panel's perimeter. The loud squeak was enough to set his teeth on edge.

"The hell are you doing?" Danny demanded somewhere outside, "You jerry rigging the plane?"

Steve saw exactly what he was looking for, the bright orange flight data recorder, better known as a black box. "Let's get this analyzed,"

"So it turns out, our victim's name is not Michael Lim, rather a Sooln Choi," Chin explained when Steve and Danny arrived back at their headquarters in the famous Iolani Palace, "He was a former pilot for the Singapore Air Force but was discharged after personality issues."

"So how does a troubled Singaporean pilot end up murdered in Oahu?"

"After leaving the force, Choi joined an underground transportation system through southeast Asia as a courier. You ferry whatever cargo to whatever destination as long as you were willing to pay the hefty fee and them not being accountable if anything is lost or caught by authorities, especially if it's contraband, but the system works," The Lieutenant said with a hint of admiration, "No meetings except with a middle man, no limits and no questions asked,"

"My guess is that bribed officials would look the other way when it passed through or hindered forced inspections when Choi and his men flew through,"

"Okay," Danny looked back up at the information, "So we have our vic who was strangled to death by his partner, but for what? Bad blood? A lot of people working this service probably had shady backgrounds."

"Not everyone was on the nice list," Chin agreed, "But they did have a code for not allowing human trafficking as it would shut the service down entirely,"

"Hey guys," Kono emerged from her office, "I just got off the phone with Charlie, he pulled the data from the black box. The plane's last registered stop before here was Hong Kong International Airport,"

"Here's my big question," Steve cut in, "First of all, was the plane even loaded? Because even an empty 727 does not have enough fuel capacity or range to come here to Hawaii. Second, why go to the international airport when you have general airfields that can handle the large aircraft like Dillingham? Kono," She snapped to attention when her boss called her out, "Get ahold of the Hong Kong airport authorities, I want to know what was on that plane when it took off."

She nodded and headed right back into their office. At the same time, Lou Grover headed towards them.

"CSU swabbed the entire aircraft and hangar and they found some interesting things, a pilot's uniform and what looks to be a mask. They processed it and-" He flicked the image of a Caucasian man on the screen, "Meet Thomas Ingram, a former private pilot from Iowa who has had busts with drugs and alleged smuggling in the past. He's got an address right here in Kailua,"

* * *

"Thomas Ingram!" Steve called out as he opened the door to the apartment. He entered first with Danny right behind him and the two seamlessly moved in the two different directions the residence had.

It was a fairly decent place with neat furniture and a thin layer of dust covered some of his things. It was clear that Ingram seldom spent time here.

"Clear," Danny called out.

McGarrett scanned the last part, the desk which was at the end next to the wall of the kitchen called out the affirmative.

"This guy needs to get a dusting cloth," Danny said, "He might as well get some cheaper place if he's not even going to live here."

He opened the refrigerator and nearly gagged at the smell, putting an arm over his face, "Oh my god, I don't even want to know."

Steve wrinkled his own nose at the foul odor and looked at the carton of expired milk among other spoiled products, "These are out of date three months ago. He's definitely a traveler and doesn't spend a lot of time here."

"Maybe he got word that someone was looking for him and decided to skip town,"

"Maybe," He echoed, "Or he's still trying to hide whatever cargo he had to kill to keep secret,"

* * *

 **Finally get some time to write more and catch up on sleep.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing, you give my writing purpose.**


	4. Chapter 4

The lights to the hangar snapped on just as Thomas Ingram entered the hangar and began to make his way to the plane. He scanned the area as if he feared detection to move towards the front and hit the electronic release on the hangar's door.

In his briefcase was a bunch of clothes he had hastily packed and things to work out until he could lay low once again. The next stop he could hightail it to was Lihue and it would give him just enough time to play tourist and plan his next move. There was no telling how close the police were on his trail.

"Thomas Ingram," Steve and Danny stepped in from the front aiming their weapons squarely at him, "On your knees and put your hands behind your back,"

He turned around to run and saw Chin, Kono and Lou with their own guns drawn, cutting off his escape route. Without any other options, he remained silent and glared at Danny as he stepped forward to slap on a pair of metal cuffs.

* * *

In the basement floor of Iolani Palace, Steve and Danny stalked around a still quiet Ingram.

"We found a rope in your apartment that had Lim's DNA on it and its large enough to strangle someone. And not to mention there was a mask that fits your face that was in the trash." Steve leaned down to look at the pilot in the eye, "Mind telling me why?"

Ingram hesitated before snickering, "Get me a lawyer first,"

"You hear that Danny? He wants a lawyer!"

"I heard him all right, you know we should keep a counter on who gets the most suspects to demand a lawyer, winner at the end of the month gets free drinks from the rest of us,"

"I like that Danno," Steve was impressed, "I really do!"

"Good! Now," The blond detective turned back to Ingram, "We have clear evidence that you and Lim were flying this plane into Honolulu Airport early this morning and the fact that a murder weapon was found in your possession means that you are going to stare at a wall of a prison for a long time."

"I'll get out one day, but I'm still not saying a thing until I get a lawyer,"

"And I might add that once you do get out, your record of murder is likely going to prevent you from being able to fly a plane again, whether public or private. I don't even know if air smugglers would hire a killer to fly,"

"And you seem to be quite a skilled pilot. I don't know many pilots that can fly a 727 with a crew of two, usually they need three. You know that Danny?"

"I did not Steven,"

Ingram thought about it for a second, "Okay fine, what do you want to know?"

"We want to know why you killed Sooln Choi,"

Ingram's face turned pale against the bluish light in the interrogation chamber, "Who?"

"Sooln Choi was the other man who flew the plane with you to Hawaii,"

"He told me his name was Michael Lim,"

Danny and Steve shared a conspicuous look.

"It was self-defense. Michael tried to attack me after we landed and I just picked up the nearest thing to incapacitate him," He looked down, "I didn't mean to kill him, so I had to dump the body somewhere."

"That still doesn't explain why you initially tried to flee when you were caught."

"I had no idea you were cops," He looked back and forth between them, "I mean, you don't dress like them."

"Makes us all the more dangerous," Steve said, "Okay, let's just say we believe you, why would your own turn against you?"

"Because the man who attacked me was not him! As soon as I removed my disguise when we left Hong Kong, he must have been planning to kill me off." He shook his head, "I don't know why,"

The door behind them buzzed open and Chin stuck his head in, motioning them both outside.

* * *

"So we combed through Choi's phone records and cross-referenced it through Singapore's databases, he disappeared without a trace back in 2011 and one year later reemerged as the alias of Michael Lim, no doubt some sort of cover for smuggling. His phone did get a message while they were in Hong Kong and it had a message with orders to terminate the person on a picture as it could compromise the operation, Jerry's in the process of decrypting it now, but I suspect that it's an image of Ingram without his disguise."

"They wouldn't issue a death to one of their own unless they planned to do a double cross or knew something he shouldn't," Steve countered.

"Maybe, but I checked the number Choi received the message from and although it's a burner and untraceable, the area code is from Kuching, Malaysia."

"Did the authorities from Hong Kong get back to us on the cargo?"

"They sent the manifest," Chin brought it up on the computer table, "It looked like refined textiles for nine of the ten pallets being dropped off there and they weren't set to carry anything else,"

"So whatever is in that last pallet caused Choi to attack Ingram."

* * *

Steve and Danny opened the door to the interrogation room again and stood on opposite ends of Ingram, who was nervously moving his hands around as much as his restraints allowed.

"You oversaw the only pallet being offloaded here in Oahu," Steve started, "I want to know what was in it and where it went,"

Their pilot remained silent.

"Don't make me ask again," Steve warned.

"The contents of that pallet were some World War Two artifacts. I was told by the middle man to deliver them to the Bishop Museum for further study."

"How did Choi know that you inquired about it?" Danny asked.

"I inspected the load to make sure it wasn't going to interfere with the flight after the police had found nothing suspicious; he must have caught me,"

"Seems like you've walked into a shitload of trouble," Steve said, walking forward and undoing his restraints.

"I can't go to prison!" Ingram protested.

"Hey," Danny held up his hands, "Whatever is in that pallet is now at the Bishop Museum and the fact that Sooln Choi tried to kill you means that nobody else is supposed to know about its existence. You will be better protected in prison than out of it,"

* * *

 **Bishop Museum**

Doctor Fuller, the curator for the Bishop Museum opened the door to the storage and flipped on the lights, "Yes we were expecting a package from the airport this morning. I had no idea there was a homicide connected to it though,"

"Did you even check to see if it was coming through legitimately?" Steve asked.

"No, this was actually the first time I was told to not question the method of transportation. All of our other artifacts that come in from the mainland or overseas are done by freight companies."

They stopped at a large wooden box that was propped open with smaller dark boxes inside a bed of straw.

Danny and Steve peered inside. Even from a first glance, the elaborate designs and ornate metallic patterns that had showed significant signs of rusting did not betray the evident Japanese origin, just the scribbled inscriptions on the fine blades of a katana were laser precise and no doubt held a deep spiritual meaning. The intimidating face of a jade samurai warrior stared back at them inside one of the open boxes.

Also inside were more modern things but still older. Uniforms with old medals on them, navigational gear, personal items and four rusted pistols.

Steve recognized it, "Nambu pistol, standard sidearm for the Imperial Japanese during World War Two,"

Fuller handed them a wrinkled sheet, "Here is the complete list of things from Malaysia, we're going to do some tests to make sure they're not fake, but everything is accounted for so far."

McGarrett continued to scan the contents until he felt his heart stop when he read the bottom, "Danny, look who signed for it."

"What is it now?" He grumbled and came to his side to read the scribbled writing. "No way,"

"What the hell is Gabby doing sending this here?"

* * *

 **So the plot thickens.**

 **Mahalo for reading and reviewing, you give my writing purpose.**


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor Gabrielle Asano ducked underneath the dark canopy and groaned.

Despite being out of direct sunlight, Malaysia was notorious for its humidity, among the highest in the world by country. With an average of ninety eight inches of rain every year and two monsoons at the ends of summer, there was plenty of heat to go around for everybody.

She was dressed in a plain beige tank top and pants, both soaked in sweat and some of her water bottle she had poured on herself to help cool off.

"Doctor Asano," A wiry man greeted her in the shade over a laptop connected to a portable generator.

"Doctor Young," She gave him a lopsided grin, "Thank goodness that the monsoon isn't expected for another two weeks."

"I think we got lucky in that sense. Any more rainfall with the coasts rising and we might lose even more artifacts."

"How's everyone else?"

"They're out in the field, ready to cover the new search area by the shores for additional evidence. Many of them wanted to wait for you, but I told them to go along."

"I would have told them the same thing, but it's just so hot out there."

Young chuckled, "Well how about you go and get something to cool off before you join the rest in the field. Maybe by the time you get back I'll have what you've already recovered examined."

Gabby refilled her bottle from the tank at the cluster of canopies, dumping out the heated water inside first. She found the ice chest and scooped in a few cubes out of the watery bottom.

It was just a couple minutes to where her twenty students from the University of Denver were working hard at uncovering what could be a huge find. All of them were archaeologists who were planning on specializing in World War Two history.

Gabby saw the familiar uniform of the private security guards the college had hired to stand guard of their dig site. There were four of them, all with assault rifles that were shouldered and they all wore dark sunglasses to conceal their eyes, despite plenty of shade around them and with plenty of clouds in the sky. She knew that this was not exactly a stable area, with a deadly standoff just a few years ago, many militant groups roamed these jungles and they preyed a lot on travelers.

A group of students and two professors was no exception.

The ship was beached and formerly concealed by a lot of vegetation when just a few weeks ago, it was anonymously discovered. The Malaysian government scouted the location, deeming that it wasn't a trap and then it began negotiations with Japan and America to study the wreck.

She was nearly four hundred feet long with a dark gray drab that had rusted enough that it barely gave any resemblance to her original paint. There were three deck autocannons that acted as antiaircraft batteries and part of a mount that appeared to be another gun closer to the stern.

Unlike modern submarines, she had no conning tower; instead layers of decks were stacked up in two where a small mast had been broken off, but that was where she flew her flag.

All around her final resting place, her students, covered in mud and dirt were on top like ants over a carcass as they continued to excavate the find.

Gabby reached into her pocket, finding a small hard metal object and brought it out.

The silver locket opened with a flick of the switch and she intertwined the chain in between her fingers. Inside, the picture was faded, but the crisp appearance of the uniformed man was still striking. His moustache was thin and he was unsmiling.

"I promise that I will find out everything grandfather." She whispered.

* * *

Six months ago, she was working at the Denver Museum of Nature and Science when she got a phone call from her father.

Her grandfather had passed away.

Hastily, she took four days off from work and the next flight to Kobe, Japan to attend his funeral. It was a tearful ceremony as she had grown up in San Diego, always looking forward when grandpa Hiroshi Asano visited. Grampa Hiro was formerly in the Imperial Japanese Navy, commanding part of the submarine fleet when word had gotten out for the formal surrender. Not wanting to make additional waves in the wake of the conflict, he had retired, opting to settle down and have a family.

Hiroshi's son, who was Gabby's father, married an American woman in San Diego and she was the oldest and only granddaughter of his grandchildren.

He doted on her and she couldn't help but smile at the memories of them walking down Imperial Beach to an ice cream stand. Later they would go to a small family sushi bar where his fluency in Japanese would impress even the jaded owner.

Christmas would come and he would get her anything she wanted. Spoiled rotten. She grew up a tomboy, being the only girl in a neighborhood of all boys and instead of dolls and tea sets, she opted for nerf guns to have "awesome battles"

Hiro was done with violence and guns, but it still brought a smile to his face when young Gabby would run out to the group of friends in the street brandishing her foam rifle.

Her thoughts went back to the locket…which was why she was here.

* * *

The booming sound came without warning, splitting the air like a knife and Gabby nearly jumped out of her skin. Up beside the wreck, several of her students were startled by the noise too and looking around in confusion.

Hurried footsteps came from behind her, Doctor Young was panting when he spotted her and rushed over.

"They're coming this way! Leave the gear and run!"

"Who?!"

"Triggermen,"

The armed men protecting them had been alerted to the gunshots and drawn their weapons. They were now barking orders at her students to stay down and moved into a formation where they resembled a diamond behind a cluster of trees.

Gabby and Young moved beside the wreck, she put a finger to her lips at her students with explicit instructions to stay put until the men were able to control the situation.

In her gut, she knew the outcome wasn't favorable.

Another rattle of gunshots rang out, this time much closer and she looked in horror as one of the freelancers collapsed to the ground with a puddle of blood around his body.

The attackers wore dull clothes and their skin was smeared in mud and dirt. The AK rifle in their hands chattered on automatic as they sprayed their protectors with a hail of metal. The three surviving men began to fire back, but she helplessly watched as two of them jerked from being struck.

The third one remained unafraid and continued to stand his ground.

For the slightest moment, Gabby contemplated going out an joining him, but she had no idea how to handle a real weapon. It was all just playing and horsing around back in her childhood. Out here it was life or death, no pretending.

The final man was killed and the assailants materialized out of the jungle. There had to be at least a dozen of them, all with tattered clothes, muddy limbs and the familiar black and brown AK automatic rifles.

Immediately, Gabby pulled out her cell phone, believing that she may just be able to call for help. Her hand was shaking, so she had to hold it with both and try to calm herself down.

Her emergency contact was somehow pulled up and her eyes widened at the name.

Danny Williams.

Still, she had no idea why she even thought of putting the blond Jersey detective in there, but her finger brushed the call button and she frantically put it up to her ear.

"Hand the phone over," A menacing voice said. It sounded almost forced, as if the gunman was still learning the basics of English, yet he knew exactly how to be forceful and threatening.

She had been found. Standing over her was a rather burly tanned man that glared at her through slits as eyes. The rifle in his arms was squarely aimed at her head and his expression wasn't betraying his intentions.

Reluctantly, she raised her arms in surrender with Young doing the same. The triggerman reached out, grabbing the phone and tossing it away.

Her signal for help, as well as her final way of contacting Detective Williams, splashed into the murky water before it disappeared from sight.

"Is there anyone else here besides you?" He asked.

Young was the first to answer, "No it's just me and Doctor Asano."

The gunman fired a few bullets into the air, startling both doctors and glared at the both of them.

"I know you are lying. Do it again and this time I will not just shoot the two of you."

"We have twenty students studying this ship," Gabby said, "Please, if you want our money, just take it."

"I would have already done so," He leaned down to look at her in the eye, "But the Reclamation Legion has been watching you and your group for a while now and we need you to work for us."

"Work what?"

"Find all you can about the military ships that are beached here and all the findings will amass us money for our clients."

The man stepped out, gesturing for them to follow, but still kept his rifle trained on both of them.

"My name is Saradih, you will all be treated fairly under our custody, but you will work to what we need. Once that is done, we will contact your government for a release and you will all be able to go on your way as you please. Understand?"

"I understand." Gabby managed to choke out, still a bit confused on how she even got into this mess so quickly. She planned for everything, even if armed militia was to storm into their camp. How did everything fall apart so quickly?

"Good," Saradih said, "I caught you trying to call for help. You are forgiven, but a second offensive, I will not hesitate to kill you." He stood up and gestured to the camp, "I expect you to keep the rest of your students in line and when we are satisfied with your work, we will contact America for your release."

* * *

 **So the good doctors are in trouble and Danno is going to get an incomplete phone call. How are they going to proceed from there?**

 **This story is starting to hit some roadblocks as I am finding difficulty in trying to set time aside to write, but I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Mahalo for reading and reviewing, you give my writing purpose.**


End file.
